


Peace

by brokibrodinson



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, F/M, hayziio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokibrodinson/pseuds/brokibrodinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Haytham is too much of a gentleman to take what he wants, so Kaniehtí:io  takes it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprettynerdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprettynerdie/gifts).



> Birthday present for theprettynerdie! Hope you like it <3

Haytham Kenway was not a stupid man, Kaniehtí:io knew. In fact he possessed a fierce intelligence and quick wit that she’d gradually grown to be impressed by.

Despite all this, Haytham could be terribly obtuse at times. It was clear to Kaniehtí:io that he was attracted to her, but he maintained a rather stiff form of courtesy whenever he was around her, to the point that sometimes she was ready to start tearing her hair out in frustration.

She appreciated the level of respect he afforded her – certainly it was more than she had grown to expect of men of his colour – but with the way things were going, they were to be old and wrinkled before he ever acted upon his desires.

She’d begun dropping hints where she could, subtly granting him permission to touch by breaking down the barriers herself; a lingering hand on his arm, a brush of fingers against his cheek as she cleaned the scratch on his face.

It was not outright rejection, she knew, for he never rebuffed or avoided the contact, and she could see that he was tempted to take the small fleeting touches further, but some strange sense of propriety yet held him back.

Kaniehtí:io knew she would have to take things into her own hands. She had grown to trust Haytham, and she wanted him, _liked_ him even, but she didn’t want to wait forever for him to make up his mind.

Ensconced within the walls of the sanctuary, she at last had her chance.

Haytham was pacing the stone floor of the cave, clearly unsatisfied by its painted walls. “I expected more,” he said, voice heavy with disappointment. Apparently he had expected to open some kind of doorway. He must have been misinformed, for Kaniehtí:io knew of no such thing.

 Turning his attention back to the wall, he asked instead about the paintings. She told him about Iottsitison, the Sky Mother, watching in amusement as he seemed to become entranced by her words, eyes focused intently on the cave wall. She circled around him, raising one hand to brush lingeringly along his back, before coming to a stop at his side.

Her hand slipped into his larger one, and she smiled as his fingers closed around hers, almost instinctively. There was a pause in which they simply gazed at each other, and Kaniehtí:io could feel the tension and anticipation begin to rise within her.

“You have shown me great kindness, Ziio,” Haytham said, voice uncharacteristically soft. “Thank you.” He hesitated then, leaning towards her slightly, and she could see he was tempted to close the distance between them.

_At last_ , she thought, waiting to see if he would.

“I...” he began hesitantly. “I should go,” and made to pull away.

But Kaniehtí:io wouldn’t let him, not this time. Her free hand came up to cup his cheek and she drew him in close, capturing his mouth with her own.

Haytham stiffened in surprise, apparently unsure of how to react, so she pressed even closer, insistent, until he all but melted against her. He kissed her gently at first, tenderly, and though Kaniehtí:io appreciated the sentiment she quickly lost patience with his hesitance.

 Her hand still held his, so she lifted it, moving it so his hand rested on her waist. Meanwhile she deepened the kiss, letting her hunger for this ridiculous Englishman bleed through as her tongue slipped into his mouth.

That seemed to be the last push he needed.

His fingers tightened on her waist as he surged forwards with a low growl, kissing her properly at last. She made a noise of approval, so he allowed himself to let go of his tightly held inhibitions, his mouth suddenly ravenous and bruising against hers. She matched him at once, full of warmth and passion and ardour, her hunger fuelling his own until he thought she would drive him mad.

He wanted her, _all_ of her – had for a while, in fact. He had dared hope that the attraction was mutual, but amidst all the chaos of planning and carrying out the assassination of Edward Braddock, he had begun to doubt that he would ever have a chance to physically express his affection.

If it had been entirely up to him, he supposed he would still be waiting for a chance. Kaniehtí:io had been the one to initiate the kiss, and he was terribly glad that she had. It was just like her, he reflected, to know what she wanted and seek it so boldly.

When they at last pulled away to breathe, Haytham could see Kaniehtí:io’s dark eyes were alight with lust and mischief, her lips parted as she panted.

_Gods_ , but how deeply he ached for her in that moment.

It seemed absurd to continue any further in the cold air of the cave, no matter how much they were tempted. Luckily they had set up camp not so far from where they were, and it took very little time to return there.

Without waiting for permission, Kaniehtí:io marched purposefully into Haytham’s tent. What else could he do but follow?

Entering behind her, he found the native woman sprawled comfortably on his bedroll, the mischievous glint in her eyes still lingering. “Come here,” she ordered, pulling him down so she could kiss him again, leisurely, but with no less fervour than before.

He returned her kisses readily enough, stroking her cheek with one hand, but still seemed reluctant to take things much further.

Eventually Kaniehtí:io sat up, looking concerned. “Haytham,” she began seriously. “Have you done this before?”

Haytham stared at her, indignation rising in him and rendering him temporarily speechless.

Kaniehtí:io continued to look worried for a few more moments before her lips quirked and suddenly she erupted into peals of rich laughter, her entire body shaking with mirth.

Haytham tried to scowl at her but her laughter was infectious. He snorted, smiling despite himself. “Yes,” he replied at last. “I think you’ll find that I have.”

She grinned at him, teeth flashing and utterly unapologetic. He silenced her laughter by leaning down to kiss her firmly, then moved back to pull at his coat. Kaniehtí:io sat up to help him, her fingers quick and confident on the fastenings, and it wasn’t long until his stolen Loyalist uniform was tossed haphazardly to one side of the tent.

Kaniehtí:io pulled her own clothing over her head in one smooth motion, followed by the leggings she wore underneath, and soon they too were discarded.

Haytham’s breath caught in his throat as he gazed down at her, bare and shameless and waiting for him. She matched his stare with one of her own, and as he moved to hover above her, she trailed appreciative fingers down along his chest, grinning wickedly at him as her hand found his cock.

He gasped, breath stuttering, and she pushed herself up to swallow the sound, lips warm and demanding against his as her fingers began to stroke him, his flesh hard and aching in her hand. He thrust greedily into her grip, leaning down to litter kisses down along her throat and across her collarbone.

Kaniehtí:io released him and reached up, her fingers finding his hair and tangling in it to pull his head down to her chest where she wanted it. He soon got the idea, and she moaned, back arching as his lips found a peaked nipple and began to suck.

She was so wild and self-assured; he was utterly intoxicated by her. In this moment she was all his, just as he was hers. The thought pleased him so much that he tasked himself with sucking a possessive mark onto her throat.

Kaniehtí:io made a noise of muffled amusement but made no move to stop him. Finding the tie in his hair, she pulled it free and tossed it behind her, smiling with such impudence that he couldn’t resist swooping down to kiss the expression off her face.

Meanwhile her hand had found his arousal again and he groaned in pleasure as she guided him down into her. He’d been _getting_ there, he thought with some exasperation, but she was terribly impatient and who was he to deny her?

He began to thrust, intending to begin slowly, but she was having none of it. Rolling her hips against his, she coaxed him into a faster pace until he was afraid he would hurt her.

She cursed him in Kanien’kéha, and though he couldn’t understand the words he got the general idea.

He was only frustrating her. She could take it.

Haytham’s hips snapped forward with a newfound ferocity, making her groan and her nails dig into the unprotected skin of his back. His grip on her waist turned bruising as he began to fuck her roughly.

It was a relief to let himself go at last, especially now that he was sure he was causing her no harm. From the moment he’d freed her from that convoy, he’d been attracted to Kaniehtí:io, but he knew that she and her people had no reason to trust him, considering the atrocities his own people still continued to commit against them. So he had maintained a careful veil of professional politeness, though he suspected Kaniehtí:io had seen right through him.

Still, none of that really mattered now, he mused. Not with Kaniehtí:io writhing beneath him as he thrust long and deep inside her. She was beautifully unrestrained, breath coming in short pants, her cheeks flushed with pleasure and exertion. He wished he could have captured the moment forever.

_Finally_ , Kaniehtí:io thought as Haytham began to take her properly at last. She’d known full well he was capable of being rough, even brutal, having seen him take men’s lives with her own eyes. At last he was putting all that coiled strength and muscle to good use.

He was growing close now, she could tell, his rhythm beginning to falter. Kaniehtí:io, however, was closer.

A particularly savage thrust was her undoing and she cried out as she came, her back arching up from the bedroll, nails raking lines down Haytham’s strong back.

Watching her come apart seemed to be all the encouragement Haytham required, his climax soon following hers. He pitched forward with a groan, spilling inside her and causing her a brief moment of mild alarm; what if she fell pregnant?

She pushed the thought aside; she’d worry about that later if she needed to.

Haytham carefully pulled out and sprawled next to her, breathing raggedly.

Kaniehtí:io smiled lazily at him, kissing his cheek and letting her fingers dance along his arm. He had a warrior’s build, lean and strong, his muscles honed from years of running and climbing and fighting. It was a shame he’d never learned to travel through the trees like she had. Perhaps she could teach him...

“Gods,” Haytham’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “You’re insatiable, woman.”

“You did not seem to mind,” Kaniehtí:io retorted smugly, fingers darting out to tweak his nipple and making him curse under his breath.

He did not reply, instead turning to draw her into his arms and kiss her deeply. Feeling lazy and sated, she allowed him to take his time, his tongue exploring her mouth with slow confidence, his skin warm and smooth against hers.

 

It was the first time they lay together but it was certainly not the last.

Sometimes, Kaniehtí:io would push Haytham onto his back and settle on top of him, tracing old scars with her tongue, lower and lower until her devious mouth was wrapped around his cock and it was all he could do to not thrust himself down her throat.

It was during one of these instances that Haytham managed to properly surprise her. Barely having recovered from her swallowing him down like he was nothing, he had flipped their positions so she was on her back with him above her. Spreading her thighs, he had proved to her that he too was quite good with his tongue, working her into a frenzy with nothing but his mouth and fingers.

They learned each other’s bodies until they were fluent in the language of each other’s pleasure, discovering something of each other’s minds in the process.

Kaniehtí:io, Haytham learned, was bold and headstrong, with a fierce temper when provoked, while Kaniehtí:io soon saw how Haytham would become cold and cutting, retreating into himself when he was annoyed or upset.

Haytham knew he walked a path fraught with danger and tragedy so he made the most of those stolen moments with Kaniehtí:io. She was warmth and she was light and she was love. He had been trained to reach for the stars; she grounded him, as surely as the earth below their feet

He knew it couldn’t last; his work with the Order would always keep him too busy to be free to pursue anything truly permanent, but those days spent with Kaniehtí:io were some of the happiest in his life.

Lying entangled in their bed, his lips to her brow as his fingers stroked her shining brown hair, Haytham knew that for this moment at least, he had found peace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and then they had a baby


End file.
